


Side Story :O: Otaku Trade

by VioletOnigirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Tease, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletOnigirl/pseuds/VioletOnigirl
Summary: In which MC shares her digital crush with Leviathan. She doesn't play fair when trying to wheedle a favor out of the poor guy.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Side Story :O: Otaku Trade

"Ha! Eat shell, you overgrown ape!!" You pump your fist in the air as a colorful explosion fills your half of the screen. You were in the middle of a Krazy Karts tournament with Levi and that last move had pushed you into third with one lap to go. You lean forward a little on your bean bag trying to spot the switchback you missed last time.

"On your left!" Levi's squawk makes you twitch so hard you push the second place player off the track. Luckily it also let you avoid the explosive bundle the demon dropped as he rocketed past you. And into first, that low down dirty...

"Oh! You sneaky serpent!" 

The Avatar of Envy cackled as he hit a speed boost. It ended up being a close finish but the demon won at the last moment. You groan and fall backwards, the controller tumbling to the floor. A soft chime catches your attention and you roll over trying to find your phone. With your head tipped back you fail to notice the blush on the demon next to you. First your shirt rises to expose your waist and then the back of your thighs almost to your butt when you reach for your phone. Why did he have to see that when he had no chance? As if you would let some gross, shut in otaku touch you. He needed to cool off.

Mammon: Oi, human. Where are ya?

Mammon: Don't make me come lookin for ya.

Mammon: Damn It. C'mon answer me already

Mammon: Ah whatever...didn't really matter any way.

"Moron." Freaking drama king. You shake your head and start typing.

: My dude, seriously learn some chill. Just trying to kick Lev's tail.

"Ha! You didn't though. I won 5 outta 7." You feel something cold touch your shoulder and glance over. The demon is touching you with a can of soda while looking at your screen. You take the can and stick out your tongue.

"Rude boy."

"Am not."

"Y'are too. Looking over a girl's shoulder like that. What if it had been something dirty?" You chuckle as Leviathan turns pink and looks away. *ping*

Mammon: Give him an extra kick for me. 

Mammon: You busy this weekend? Bet not. 

Mammon: Save a day for me. Got some free movie tickets.

: O.o 

:Do mine eyes deceive me? The great Mammon wishes the company of this lowly human?

Mammon: Feel honored small one at the generosity of your demon

: Yes, oh great one. Now let me get back to kicking scaly butt

You set the D3 aside and pop the top on your can. Blood orange and cream. Leviathan could be a real sweetheart sometimes. Like keeping your favorite soda in his fridge. You wonder if he could have a stash of your favorite snacks too.

"Movie, huh? Why not just stay here? We could watch the next season of Ruri-chan." He was pouting. Why did he have to look so damn cute when he did that? "Stupid Mammon will probably make you pay for the snacks. Bet it is some dumb action flick."

You sigh and smile up at the silly boy. For all the millennia of history they had lived through the brothers were just a pack of feral 20 somethings. And this one right here was the gamer boy, king of the otaku, Naval High Commander, and Avatar of Envy. You wanted to put him in a bubble sometimes. He was so easy to embarrass after a century of locking himself in with comics, anime, and games instead of interacting with people.

For real though. You were pretty sure that the last time the guy did any real socializing was the 50's. He had that old school vibe. Very Pleasantville. After all he blushed whenever you touched him. It was fun to use that bizarre innocence against him once in a while. You once won a shoot out by insisting on doing a quick draw on Levi's Twitch. You were wearing a skin color tank top under your baggy sweater and removed said sweater just before the contest.

Your D3 chimed and a male voice said, "I need your assistance, comrade." You squeak and dive for the device on the other side of the bean bag. You hear a choking sound behind you. Oops. You forgot you were wearing baggy shorts. Poor Levi must have gotten an eye full. Good thing you wore the pair of panties with cute little bats.

"Oh!! Oh, hell yes!" You sit up and begin rapidly tapping the screen. It was new release info for one of your games. Your favorite character was having a birthday special all month. Fanart of all kinds was being accepted for a contest. And the prizes were epic. Top prize got a personalized message from the character of your choice.

You could get Asmo to help with the costume and you would need... You went from flushed and went from giddy to pale and quiet so quickly Levi got worried. He was at your side and grabbing your shoulders. You pulled your phone to your chest so he couldn't see the screen. 

"Hey! What's wrong? Did your account get erased? Don't tell me the router is down again?!" Too close, he was too close. Much too close. All you can do is shake your head and try to calm your breathing. When you refuse to talk or show him your phone he huffs and gets up.

"Stupid normie. Freaking out and then not telling me anything. See if I care." He keeps grumbling and starts to set up another race. You slowly pull back and look at the character on the screen. The resemblance is almost too much right now for your heart.

You had been playing a romance game back home and luckily it was popular here too. Help I Have Reincarnated in the Spirit World and so has My True Love But I am Surrounded By Handsome Men, Who Is He? had been keeping you sane. Your favorite character was the indomitable commander of the Dragon Emperor's Navy. The reclusive but passionate water dragon Ginjo and Levi looked just like him. Well, minus the blue scales on his cheek bones and the variation in hair color. Ginjo's was more blue than Levi’s more lavender hue.

"Levi-niichan....", you put your hand on his thigh and look up at him with big eyes. He blushed hard and refused to look at you. Critical Shot: Cleavage in a low cut shirt while kneeling. MAX DAMAGE. "Bestie?" He huffs out a breath and bounces his knee, trying to dislodge your hand. Did you have to put your hand _there_?

"I'm sorry I freaked out." You clasp your hands in your lap so that it amplifies your cleavage. You fidget so everything jiggles and you hear a quiet groan. "I...I was overwhelmed by love. You have to forgive me. You are the only one who can understand this feeling."

You risk a peek up. He is red as all get out and you think you see a bead of sweat. You toy with your phone for a second before staring at it with a sigh. You raise your eyes to his and clasp the phone to your chest. "It is like your love for Ruri-Chan. I will show you my maiden heart if you promise to keep it quiet and help me."

"Ugh...you are just ... Why can't you fight fair?!" Levi wanted to take a few quick snaps with his phone of you in those positions. It was just too hot. He did owe you. After all you had stayed up to clip barcodes and you had gone to the cafe to get the coasters too. "Let's see it already. It can't be that bad."

You shyly hand over the phone and don't meet his eyes. Of course, you hide behind your hair to watch his reaction. You had pulled up your favorite CG for the character. He stood in the setting sun on a cliffside reaching back toward the viewer. The commander's eyes were more gold then usual and he was wearing his dress uniform. Levi looks at the image and his heart stops. You were acting like all hot and bothered over this. And all the blood in his face rushed to his groin as he thought of how grateful you might be.

No way. There was no way he couldn't back you up. This guy obviously meant something for you to pull out the combo moves you had. If nothing else you had invoked his love for Ruri-Chan. And it wasn't as if he cared that the guy looked so much like him. Nope, not at all.

"Ok. So, spill it already. What is it you are trying to get out of me? This was such an obvious trap." Not that he hadn't enjoyed every minute of it. Shit, he was still too hard to stand up. Levi turned back to his desk so he could make a quick adjustment.

"Well...I want to do a cosplay video greeting based on one of the special vignettes. You are so close in looks it is scary. " And freaking hot. "I was going to talk to Asmo about what I need for a costume..."

"Stop right there. Me? On camera. Are you crazy!? I mean, sure the uniform is like weirdly close to one I have... Ack! No. All those crazy females looking at me like a piece of meat. Nope, just thinking about it makes me cringe." His gut twisted a little when your face clouded over. It was like he had picked the worst possible ending. He scrambled trying to think of a save.

"But I might be willing to do this." He points at the screen. There was a cliff like that not too far away. A still shot wouldn't give away as much who he was. The last thing he wanted was stalkers. Again. Damn Mammon for selling those pictures of him getting out of the bath. "And maybe since you did do Phantom Thief Jane for me I can try to do this for you. But no video! And you can only post it to the contest page, deal?"

You squeal happily and throw your arms around the demon. Before you consider the consequences you begin kissing his cheek. You can feel the heat rise against your lips before he pulls away. "You are the absolute best ever, niichan.”

"A-and don't you forget it. I'm your best friend after all." 


End file.
